Scappa dalla pizza!
by Ferani
Summary: Title means "Run from the Pizza!". Germany have left Italy for an affair in Paris. Italy runs away from England who wants his pizza tested and takes protection behind Prussia, but gets more then protection from him. Human names used, PruIta, Smut. ONESHOT


Hi there folks! I start with an exclaimer and will write "**I do not own APH, any of the characters or anything but my wicked fantasy**" buy hey, I suppose most of you have figured that out already. But I am going to make a doujin for this one day (Which means, yes, I will be a ninja and illustrate all this XD) so please review if anything would be odd~

And for you who are waiting for chapter two for my other PruIta fic, well, it will come out soon! And I apologize for the delay ;v;

_Gu.. I have tried uploading it serveral times, but it always get messy on .. I hope it works now! ;_

This is my first time writing smut, but I still hope it'll be good, so, enjoy!

NOTES: I got help from an awesome person who knew italian grammar, so I finally go to correct these small misstakes. Thank you JJ!

* * *

Prussia walked home with some paper bags filled with groceries in his arms. One of his and Germanys dogs leaped around him to bark playfully at the other dog that had come with him, and Gilbert let out a soft laugh as the bird on his head chirped.

It was sunny and an extraordinary good day. Germany was out on a buisness trip in Paris, so he had the whole house for himself this weekend, so he could do whatever he felt like.

"Prussia! Help me, help me, help meee..!" A familiar voice cried out as he stood in front of his house and had put down the grocies to fish up his keys. One of his dogs wagged his tail in joy and barked, but the other one was more catious as a flash of brown ran behind his back, gripping his shirt before he could even react.

"What the hell?" His awesome voice was startled as he looked ahead of him and saw a panting England come closer to them. He wore chiefs clothes and a plate with what-was-supposed-to-be food; a really bad sign.

"Oi, Italy! Don't be scared, I just want you to try out my pizza!" The englishman got closer and Italy tightened the grip on Prussias shirt. Prussia grunted as he glared at England. Never he would be so un-awesome and not help feli-chan, but how would he get rid of the englishman...

"I dun wannaaaa! I'll dieeee! It's not even pizza..!" Feliciano complained as england reached them and tried to walk behind Gilbert, but italy would pull gilbert around so he got between them.

"Give it to me." Gilbert snatched the plate from england, and the englishman looked happy for a fraction of a second until gilbert turned the plate upside down.

Feliciano and England stared in disbelief; at first because he had turned the plate upside down, and later because the food refused to leave the plate. Some seconds passed before Gilbert simply dropped the plate with the food faced down.

"There! The ants will eat it~"

"Poor ants.."

"Hey! That was perfectly fine food!"

"Pffff no way. No, feli, we'll make some real food, ja?"

"Yay! Sure~ Pastaaa..?~"

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Ne, feli, take the bags~"

"Okay!~"

"Oi-!"

"Bye!" "Ciao~!"

Gilbert managed to open the door and get trough, and Feliciao get the bags and herd the dogs in before the door slammed shut in front of a pissed off England. They could hear the englishman complain and grunt on the other side of the door before he left.

"Grazie Gilbert, grazie~!" Feliciano gave him a kiss on each cheek, both in a thank you and in a greeting, and Gilbert couldn't help himself from a slight blush and a grin as he watched the brunette strip off his jacket and shoes and invite himself to the kitchen.

"I'll put my jacket here~~ Ve ve, where should I put the food? What will we cook? ve, Gil Gil~" He chirped happily from the kitchen, and Gilbert left his jacket and shoes as well by the door and got into the room.

Feliciano were already filling a pot with water for the pasta and putting it on the stove, and had found the packet of pasta that Germany in vain had tried to hide. He went to the paper bags and picked upp some vegetables, and Gilbert smiled as he sat down on an empty chair.

"Ve ve, is it okay if i use this~? ... Oh, it is alright if i cook for both of us, r-right?" Caucht in the act, Feliciano had that kind of a guilty look as he held the onions in his hand and had completely forgot to ask if it was alright to cook dinner. Gilbert laughed and waved with his hand.

"Of course you can cook~! I like Feli-chans food~ Carry on carry on, ja?" The smile Gilbert got from Feli warmed his heart as Feli hummed and nodded. "Grazie grazie!~~"

Smiling, Feliciano went back to chop the vegetables as silence confronted them for a while, which Prussia found weird. Wasn't Feli the happy and really talkactive type? Were Feli in trouble..?

"So.. Why didn't you go with bruder to paris?" Italy stopped for a second and held his breath. Bingo.

"Idunno~" He answered quickly and cut the vegetables with a lot more haste. A small grin spread on Gilberts face; so it was a guessing game then.

"He prohibited pasta?"

"N-no.."

"Extra training?"

"... No."

"Made you angry..?"

"... ... Not really...~"

"Told you he wanted to go there alone?"

"... ... ..." Kaching! Bingo.

Rising from his seat, he went to stand behind Feli and put his hands on both sides of him on the counter: trying to catch a glimpse of his face but just sucseeding halfway.

"Then, what?" Feli shivered as Prussias breath tingled down his exposed neck, but otherwise not reacting but standing perfectly still as he breathed and tried to figure out if he should say the truth or not, deciding for the first one after all as he were a bad liar, and Gilbert would probably not stop until he knew the truth.

"Germania mi ha lasciato per Francia..." Feliciano put down the knife as he said it in a joyless, sad voice.

"Was?" Prussia asked demanding, and Feliciano needed a moment to reply.

"Germany... Is having an affair with France..." Just saying it made his expression hurting. He felt so exposed, left behind, trash.. It was as if the air got too cold to breath as his greatest protection had left, crushing his resolve and joy.

"Wait.. Wasn't you and bruder... So, you're single now, eh?" Images and menories from the last week flew him by, all the moments when Felicianos smile didn't reach his eyes, when he wasn't as noisy, when he didn't cling onto germany..

Even if it was a bit confusing and that he felt sorry for Feliciano, he couldn't help but smirk and lean down to kiss Felicianos neck, which sent a shiver down the spine on the man under him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Feliciano avoided prussias question about him being single. The kiss gave him a slight blush and a little shaky breath, other then that he had no other signs of being affected, and absolutely no signs of pushing Prussia away, which made said man smirk.

"I'm claiming you~" He murmurred the words against Felicianos neck: brushing his lips against his skin and breathing so it tickled down under his shirt. When he got another shiver he smirked and turned Feliciano around so he faced him, and gave him a soft playful kiss. Feliciano replied slowly, thinking over his decisions until he at last wrapped his arms around Gilbert, and kissed back carefully, just to get a taste of it.

Gilbert pressed his body closer to Felicianos to deepen the kiss, but the second one suddenly pulled back and put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"G-gilbert.. Mi ami..?"

"W-was?"

"Do you love me?"

"Heh, Ja."

"Love me really really much?"

"Mhm, jepp~"

"... W-will you leave me?"

Prussia shook his head.

"G-grazie~" Feliciano removed his finger so he could reach up and kiss Prussia softly on his lips again, deciding that he wanted more and Gilbert were eager to reply, deepening the kiss as Feliciano let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, ingulfed in the kiss already. Feliciano caressed Gilberts back, and playfully he slid his hand under the brim of the shirt to explore the Preussians muscular back; it was muscular like germanys, but not that iron wall. No, it was firm, yet soft and warm. And at some places he could trace softer lines of skin, which was probably small scars; small ones but still there to be felt.

Gilbert shivered as he then broke the kiss and smirked as he eyed the slightly panting brunette, and his smirk just got more delirious as the amber eyes locked onto his with confusion and curiousity. He noticed the food and knife on the counter behind them, deciding that it wouldn't do. Neither did he want to (or rather, couldn't hold himself to) carry him and Feli to the bedroom or livingroom which had a couch. With a smirk, he grabbed Feli by his arms and pinned him against the closest wall roughly, giving him a quick kiss before he stripped off Felicianos shirt. Feliciano didn't struggle much but just made a yelp when he were showed against the wall, and smiling sheepishly as he tugged on Gilberts shirt, asking if he could remove his shirt too.

Gilbert eyed Feli as he then smiled and took off his shirt as well and threw it somewhere behind him. When it was out of the way Feliciano smiled happily and leant forward to kiss him, but got a forceful kiss as a reply back and at the same time did Gilbert use one hand to pin both Felicianos amrs over his head against the wall. Prussias other hand then ravished over Italys slender body, while making the kiss deeper, he slowly drew a line from Felicianos throat, down to his navel, then up to his chest, gave his nipple a soft stroke, then down at his side to the waist line, and then he stroke his thumb by his hipbone to his lumbar, smirking as he stroke the area there a bit longer until his hand went higer on his back, always monitiorning Felicianos reactions and registrated every sound that left his lips and muffled into the kiss.

That Feliciano moaned softly when Gilberts hand sailed over sensetive areas, and mewled when he simply didn't get enough from these touches and that at the same time his strenght was drained away from him; his kiss that became sloppy but with more passion to make up for his missing strenght and that his knees buckled under him; only held up by his pinned hands, Gilberts exploring hand and his body, well, that reaction was something that fueled his already gigantic smirk and made him even more turned on as he realised how much power he held in this game between them.

Realising how little strenght Feliciano really had left from his awesome and skillful seducing, kissing and touching, he smiled as he let go of Felicianos hands and used his now free hand to lift up Feli and guide those slender legs around his waist so he could hoist himself up, and automatically did Feli put his arms around his shoulders for further support while Gilbert pinned his partners back against the wall; careful to not push his hips too close, and all this happening without the kiss breaking even once. Feliciano, who got a little higher up from his new position, did the kiss a bit deeper until he softly nibbled on Gilberts bottom lip, asking for an entrance which he got when the albino painfully slowly opened his mouth.

He entered with a soft, wet tounge into Gilbert mouth and explored. He tasted a bit like birra and wurst, which was expected, but there were also an exciting and delicious taste beneath all that, something that he wanted more of. He pressed his body closer as he tried to reach it more, but Gilbert grew bored of being passive and with a smirk he wrestled back with his tounge, trying to push his way to Felicianos mouth. Feliciano got a bit startled at first, but then he smiled and fought back as he wanted to stay in that moist cavern.

Gilbert, enjoying that Feli didn't back down but offering a good fight smiled as he fighted more with his tounge, tracing lines and touching Feliciano teasingly over those places with his hands where he had noticed that Feliciao was sensetive at, taunting him to make more noises, trying to drain his strenght away again. Feliciano made a soft moan, but drew a shaky breath as he tried to brace himself as he let go of gilbert with one of his arms to trace his hand against the more muscular body, mimicing Gilbert as he simply refused to lose this battle, his tounge still wrestling to get back to the preussians mouth. Gilbert shivered as he enjoyed Felicianos featherly, yet firm touches; how those soft hands would move against his skin never hesitating and loving.

But Gilbert had a triumph card. Smirking, his hand slowly went lower, circulating at the inside of Felicianos tighs. Said mans breath hitched and came in a higher tempo as he shivered under this touch, his side losing strenght fast; and this wasn't the triumph card at all. But Gilbert liked the reaction he got and teased the inside of Felicianos tigh until mewls and whimpers flowed out of the brunette, pleading him to go further, to do something, anything about it. The losing italian buckled his hips closer, away from the wall but never within reach as Gilbert teased him.

Then Gilbert did it; using his triumpf card.

Powerfully, yet slow but instant he pushed his hips forward until Felicianos back pressed against the wall, grinding and rocking his crotch against the other man's. Gilbert were prepared and had braced himself for this so he just made a soft moan about how unbelievable good this felt whilst Feliciano, hoping, but not suspecting it this sudden, flickered his eyes out of focus as his mouth opened fully, his tounge pulling back from the kissing fight as his frame jolted by pleasure as he moaned, a long, hitched but still a lovely song with lust filling every cell in his body. The noise made Gilbert shiver in delight as he stopped harrasing Felicianos swollen and red lips and licked and kissed down Felicianos cheek to stop at his neck, as he once again rocked his hips forward. The new moan were more steady but the same, if not more, amount of lust was weaved into this simple sound as his breath hitched more then ever before. Shivering as he enjoyed the sound as hell, and smirked as he pushed his hips forward harder next time; already loving the sound of the brunette moaning. Couriously he put his hand on Felicianos croth, and smiled pleased when he felt a supicious buckle there. The movement made Feli make a new noise, but whined when the hand retreated.

"Impatient, are we now?" Gilberts husky voice filled Felicianos ear as Gilbert kissed a weak spot; the area right beneath his ear. And just to tease he stopped rocking his hips and smirked as Feliciano twitched and whimpered under him.

"P-please.." Feliciano closed his eyes and made a soft sound as Gilbert teasingly kissed that spot again and then further down his throat, smirking widely as he looked at Feli.

"Please, what?~" He smirked widely when he felt Feli trying to get closer with his hips, but he stopped him teasingly and heard Feli whimper defeated as he tried to wake up his brain.

"G-god, please, j-just do somethi-thing!" Feliciano whined as he pleaded helplessly. Smirking like a maniac already, the former preussen kissed down his neck until he let his teeth grace over the tan, soft skin. He recieved a slight sound and smirked like always as he bit down in the neck. The encouraging noise that was a mix between a moan and a whimper made him smile curiously, and he bit down harder until an evident, angry red mark appeared on the skin.

"Hmmm~~? Do something? Like... this..?" He licked over the sensitive skin at the bitmark which earned a soft sound from Feliciano "Or, this?" powerfully he roughly rocked his hips forward, sending the Italian to a long and longing moan, and the italian nodded at the other move; already lost the ability to speak.

Gilbert smiled as he eyed the italian curiously, and gave him suddenly a tentative kiss.

"Are you sure? It will probably hurt later?~" Gilbert smiled as he softly kissed Felicianos cheek, recieving a small shudder but a sudden sunshine smile from the more petite man.

"N-no, I'll be fine~ I know you'll be gentle, right right?~" Now it was Felis turn to kiss Gilbert softly, and this made the smirk return. "Aaaaalright!~ Then off with this shit!~" And to sympathise these words, he pushed Feli against the wall, straightened his legs right up and pulled of the italians pants and underwear in a smooth motion. Right after he kicked off his own pants, laughing softly when he saw Felicianos amazed expression. Smirking, he kissed Feliciano quickly but intensive as he then retreated and placed two fingers at Felicianos lips.

"Suck.~"

Nodding and smiling his sunshine smile once again, yet something naughty stuck in there, he closed his eyes and enveloped his soft lips around those fingers, purring delighted. Gilbert observed him curiously as he felt Feliciano run his tounge along his finger, wetting them down as wanted. But then he pulled his head back and then forward again, making a soft suggestive sound as he repeated this motion, each stroke stronger then the last. It took Gilbert a second to connect what Feli did, and couldn't help a blush as he thought of Feliciano sucking something else; how his lips softly embraced him, how the tounge playfully flickered against the skin as he oh god so freaking good moved back and forth and looked at it so hungrily, and when his gaze went up to lock with the red pair of eyes, Gilbert could see him working somewhere closer to his southern regions. Flushing suprised as he didn't think that litte innocent Feli were catable of tricks like this, he quickly pulled his fingers away from his mouth. Feliciano smiled up at him, his eyes catching something naughty as he purred enjoyed; glad that Gilbert reacted to his trick.

"T-this's good~!" Gilbert swallowed as he tried to supress the image of Feliciano working on his southern part, how he would sit down and then hungirly look up at him with that naughty smile as he then would take his full size in, and if he were a good boy, he would touch his curl and- waitwatwait. Focus now, he would fuck Feliciano first, and get a blowjob another day (or later?~) so, focus.

He felt Feliciano kiss him softly yet quickly, probably sensing that Gilbert had sailed away with his thoughts, and wanted to wake him up. When Gilbert locked eyes whith those brown orbs, he smirked as those eyes were observing him wondering, curiously and innocently (but Gilbert doubted that Feli was so innocent anymore). Hungrily he kissed Feliciano back, and then trailed kisses from his lips to his cheek and then to the side of the ear where he could whisper to Feliciano silently.

"Ready? It will feel weird and possible hurt at first, but better soon, ja?" Gilbert looked at Feliciano as he put his fingers by the entrace and stretched the ring carefully, recieving first a nod from his question and then a tense whimper. Smiling he stretched Felicianos entrance more and hushed.

"Relax~" He smiled as he stretched his entrance until he felt Feliciano loosen up and finally relaxing. Then he slid in with one of his wet digits, sending the brunette gasping slightly, moaning yet whimpering at this strange touch. Feliciano held onto Gilbert for dear life as he tensed up again, unused to this feeling. Gilbert just smiled and hushed as he moved his finger inside, stretching and waiting for feli to relax, and then he pressed in his second finger.

It hurt, yet it felt so good. He knew that this wasn't something you usually did, because it hurt when Gilbert stretched his insides. He felt Gilbert do a scizzor motion inside of him which left him breathless, hot and slightly aroused; yet it hurt and felt so strange. Softly he made some sounds, encouraging Gilbert to go further. He felt him trail kisses down his neck to make him relax, which he did, and then a third digit slid inside of him, making him gasp by the strange pain that grew inside of him.

But the motion Gilbert did with his three fingers equalled the pain with lust and excitement, and he moaned even before he knew it. Gilberts three fingers sepperated inside of him and he hitched up a new moan, encouraging Gilbert to go much further. His breath came in a higer tempo between the moans, and he looked up to see Gilbert in his eyes.

Lust. Exitement. Hunger. Invouluntary Feli made a higher moan and flushed. He almost forgot that he was pinned against the wall, only holding himself up with his legs wrapped around Gilberts waist and his arms around his shoulders; his limbs had all become jelly just by seeing Gilberts burning and excited stare. He saw Gilberts smirk widen when he gave Feli more support to stay up, and then Gilberts three fingers retreated.

It felt empty, scaredly empty. He let out a whimper as he looked at Gilbert confused, who just slyly smirked and gave Feliciano a quick kiss.

"No, it's not over~" being calmed down effectively he smiled relaxed as he closed his eyes. He felt the tip of Gilbert lenght touch his butt and he held his breath as Gilbert began to push through his still tight entrance. When the tip had slid in he couldn't hold himself but hitched his breath as he whimpered. It felt like being torn in two halves, and it hurt. His embrance around Gilbert tightened as his breath make a new whimper as he felt Gilbert pull in very slowly at first, giving him a chanse to get over the pain or get used to it.

Tiredly he opened his eyes and tried to focus on Gilbert, biting down on his lip hard as he didn't want to whine. What hit him were Gilberts almost tortured expression, and it took a moment to connect that Gilbert grit his teeth in order to go slow, and not thrust in full-power, full-speed from the start. Slightly smiling, despise almost biting a hole in his lip, he managed to lean forward and kiss Gilbert slowly, urging him to relax and go faster. The preussian looked at him curiously as he slowly pulled out, and pulled in with a slow, swift motion. This time it didn't hurt as much, but he still let out a whimper behind his bitten down lip. He felt Gilbert kiss and suck on his lip so he would release it, and so Feliciano did and kissed his lover. The kiss he got returned was hungry and passionate, and at the same time Gilbert carefully pulled in again, but this time was different. The pain that felt like being torn into two halves were partly gone and Feliciano moaned softly into the kiss. Gilbert smirked as he heard something he liked, and raised one eyebrow as he softly broke the kiss and left Feliciano with slightly parted and swollen lips, and pulled slowly out and in again.

This time Feliciano let out a higher moan when his lips wasn't busied, which pleased the albino and made him shiver slightly as he absorbed that sound. He thrusted in a bit harder next time which in turn made Feli moan louder as he clung onto the albino, gasping and panting for air.

"Does it feel better?~" Gilbert smirked as he kissed down Felicianos throat, and the other helplessy nodded as he made those delicious noises louder, which urged him to move with higher speed and force. With a shaky breath, Feliciano kissed Gilberts forehead and mumbled in italian inchorently between the moans lovingly. He drew his fingers in Gilberts white hair and sighed pleased when he felt his neck and throat being kissed, licked and bitten, but his smile shone the most when he could hear Gilberts pleasured noises as he moved faster and were closing in onto his limits. Feeling that he himself were dangeously close to bliss, he bit down on his lip and tried to remain silent which made Gilbert observe him curiously. Seeing that consentrated face, Gilbert smirked as he figured out what was going on, and hell, he would not let Feliciano stop doing those delicious noises. He sped up at first, before he built in more power into every thrust, and he enjoyed the show of the writhering Feliciano that gasped and wanted to give in, but didn't. Gilbert leaned in and kissed Feliciano, but the boy still refused to give in.

Then Gilbert did it, mentally thanking Antonio for this piece of inside information.

Feliciano just felt Gilbert trail kisses from the corner of his mouth to his right cheek, then a soft nibble on his earlobe and them a kiss in his hair. Even it was obvious of where Gilbert were going, he had never thought that Gilbert knew of his soft spot, his erogenus zone, the secret of his ahoge. Even so, Gilbert kissed the base of that hair and sucked on it, rolled his tounge around that strang of hair as he moved his tounge along it. And that was just as much as he could take.

He would have given in to bliss already when Gilbert moved faster and harder, but didn't as he feared to come too early. When Gilbert kissed him, he twitched to kiss back, but resisted. When Gilbert trailed kisses and bit his ear, he wanted to shudder a moan, but didn't.

But when Gilbert sucked and licked just that strand of hair, the lust inside of him were built too much to be held down. Almost out of breath he yelped before he let out a long and loud, lovely moan as he came. Gilbert, smirking widely as he sucseeded with his mission, shuddered as he enjoyed that lustful song and couldn't help but moan and come deep inside of Feliciano as he felt the muscles tighten around him and that the muscles pulled together as Feliciano came to his release.

They both clinged onto each other as they slowly slowed down their breating, hugging as they stayed and absorbed that feeling of closeness and bliss. Gilbert were the first one to move as he kissed Felis neck; softly over all those lovemarks.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano~" He smiled as he cuddled the brunette who pleased smiled and patted his hair.

"Ti amo anch'io~~ Ve ve, bed bed?~ I'm tireeeed~" Gilbert laughed as he nodded as he secured Feliciano in his arms and carried him and began to walk towards his awesome bed, and Feliciano had fallen asleep even before they have reached Gilberts room, so with a soft smile had Gilbert put him in bed and climbed in after, and laughed when Feliciano hugged him in his sleep, and Gilbert kissed Felicianos forehead before he closed his eyes, and fell into a slumber short after.

**

* * *

**

Some hours after Feliciano and Gilbert had fallen asleep, in the middle of the night, he woke up from his slumber because of hunger. Stumblimg down to the kitchen (Even though Pru had given him pain killers when he had woken up some hour after the act because of his butthurt, his ass still hurt) with some difficulties, he noticed that the dinner were still on. He shut off the power of the stove but his eyes catched something and he took up something from the pot where the pasta would have been cooked.

"... Pruuuuuussiiaaaa!~ We have cooked our boxers and your shirt~!"

* * *

A/N: Lol, I just had to have that ending~ Anyhow, I hope that you liked it! And yes, the italian and german language is abused and probably all wrong, so just give me a heads up so I can correct~! Please review~

Because open office and FF didn't want to cooperate with me at all (they took away all the enters so I had to redo them, so if random dots or that it's generally fail, sorry. I worked with editing this fic and uploading it from three to twelve OTL)

Well, see ya~ Review review~!


End file.
